Member Ai: Como Animar Yamapi
by Kyuu09
Summary: Yamapi está ficando stressado e com isso começa a ficar depressivo. Para impedir que isso aconteça a força do member ai entra em ação! NEWS.


Title: Member Ai ~Como Animar Yamapi~  
Pairing: NEWSxYamaPi, KoyaPi (main)  
Disclaimer: a fanfic é minha, claro. mas (in)felizmente NEWS e seus integrantes pertencem ao J.E.  
Summary: Yamapi está ficando stressado e com isso começa a ficar depressivo. Para impedir que isso aconteça a força do member ai entra em ação!

N/A: a fic que eu estava escrevendo estranhamente fugiu de meu controle e se transformou em outra. oh... que mistério... Agora tenho que descobrir como escrever uma outra fic com a idéia original.  
N/A02: Tenho quase certeza de que muitas partes, se não toda fic, ficou confusa. ah... mas fiquei com preguiça de re-ler e arrumar... sorry por isso.

Member Ai

~Como Animar YamaPi~

Apreciava a vista da janela do terceiro andar do prédio onde estava fazendo uma photoshoot sem muito entusiasmo. Haviam lhe dado um intervalo de quinze minutos, tempo suficiente para o fotógrafo analisar as fotos e depois poder lhe dispensar ou o prender por mais algumas horas até que alguma foto esteja finalmente em seu gosto.

Já estava acostumado com isso, afinal de contas tinha virado sua rotina, mas por isso mesmo não podia evitar de sentir-se entediado. Observou mais uma vez a paisagem urbana a sua frente, imaginando um pouco como seria ter uma vida normal, uma vida além daquela de ídolo. Desistiu segundos depois. Sabia que por mais que fantasiasse, nunca largaria sua vida de ídolo. Havia batalhado tanto para ter tudo o que possuía hoje e por tanto tempo, que sabia que nunca iria conseguir se acostumar a uma vida diferente daquela.

Suspirou cansando enquanto encostava a testa no vidro da janela. Sua agenda estava lotada por pelo menos alguns meses. Isso era bom, não era? Sim, definitivamente é algo bom. Afinal significava que estava ficando cada vez mais famoso, e essa era sua meta desde que decidiu entrar no Johnny's enquanto assistia Tackey na televisão. Essa lembrança o fez sorrir. Ah, Takki. Quanto tempo fazia que não o via? Não só Takki como todos os outros. Até mesmo NEWS, a banda a qual ele pertencia, fazia tempo que não se reunia.

A neve começou a cair. Droga. Detestava tempo assim. Ainda mais quando não tinha ninguém ao seu lado. Começou a se sentir solitário. Odiou por um momento sua personalidade que não o deixava se enturmar tão rápido como os outros. Talvez se fosse tão irrequieto quanto Tegoshi, não iria ter tempo para ficar pensando nisso já que estaria arranjando alguma coisa para fazer, mesmo que isso significasse perturbar os outros...

Por que ele tinha que fazer uma photoshoot sozinho afinal? Com todos da banda com certeza seria mais divertido, daria mais dor de cabeça ao fotógrafo, mas pelo menos ele não estaria com esse humor depressivo. Ah, claro. Porque a razão dessa sessão é do novo dorama dele, e não por causa da banda. Tsc. O nível de stress estava aumentando de novo. Levou um pequeno susto quando seu celular vibrou no seu bolso. Um pequeno sorrio apareceu em seu lábios quando viu de quem havia recebido uma mensagem.

To: YamaPi

From: Nishikido Ryo

Hey Pi. Não comece a pensar como uma menininha só porque está se sentindo solitário aí. Não pense em manchar a reputação do NEWS desse jeito, ouviu LÍDER?

Me liga quando tiver terminado aí... Por sorte hoje é meu dia de folga e vou deixar você me ligar para tentar matar suas saudades um pouco.

Riu baixo. Ryo-chan... Quando é que ele ia aprender a ser mais sincero? Balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto teclava uma resposta. É por isso que sempre era mal-compreendido. Não era todo mundo que conseguia enxergar o verdadeiro sentimento do Osakan no meio daquelas palavras frias. Ainda bem que ele, Yamapi, não era uma dessas pessoas. Sabia o quanto seu amigo se preocupava com ele e o quão era bondoso. Senão, porque outra razão ele saberia que estava começando a se sentir deprimido? Agradeceu a preocupação de seu amigo quando mais uma vez seu celular vibrou. Mais uma mensagem?

To: YamaP

From: Tegoshi

YamaPi! Massu e eu estávamos entediados então começamos um jogo, mas para saber quem ganhou, precisamos que responda uma pergunta:

Você já percebeu o que aprontaram com aquela sua camiseta roxa dentro da sua mala que estava na sala do NEWS ontem?

Não que foi a gente quem fez, claro. Você sabe que TegoMass nunca apronta nada, né? Rsrs.

Eu apostei que você já deve ter descoberto ontem, mas Massu insiste que você só vai descobrir... hum... quando ler este e-mail...? Vou estar encrencado se o Massu estiver certo, né? Waaaah! ( _''')

Ps: ah... Poderia mandar um e-mail dizendo que já sabia? É que eu não quero perder a aposta e ter que pagar o almoço do Massu, sabe... Ele disse que se ganhasse ele ia pedir o mais caro que estivesse no menu! Me ajuda YamaPi! ( ; _;)/

Ps2: Olá YamaPi. Aqui é o Massu. Acabei de roubar o celular do Tegoshi quando li a mensagem por cima do ombro dele. Desconsidere o Ps dele, ok? Faça isso como castigo por ele te estragado sua camiseta. Haha.

Riu mais um pouco. O bentou deve ser realmente delicioso se o Massu até apelou em dedurar Tegoshi. Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas se não tivesse um grande motivo. Diferente de Ryo-chan que faria apenas para se divertir com a cena.

To:Tegoshi

From:YamaPi

Está falando sério? Aquela era uma das minhas camisetas preferidas, sabia? Agora como castigo, além de comprar o bentou para o Massu, vai ficar me devendo uma camiseta nova, entendido?

Ps: Massu, aproveite bem esse bentou, porque da próxima vez, você vai me pagar um, ok?

Sorriu ao imaginar a reação dos dois. Provavelmente algum 'eeeeeeeeeehhh' bem alto se escutaria naquela sala. Não que ele realmente fosse cobrar uma camiseta nova e um bentou deles, e aqueles dois sabiam disso. No final das contas, era só uma distração para fugir do tédio enquanto eles esperavam a vez para gravar a nova música da dupla.

Contou até três e seu celular não o desapontou. Sorriu divertido quando lia a nova mensagem que chegou. Talvez eles estivessem ligados por estarem juntos por tanto tempo. Se conheciam muito bem por causa de tanto tempo que conviveram na compania um do outro. Deve ser por isso que todos adivinharam seu possível estado de melancolia e começaram a mandar mensagens já que não poderiam adivinhar que ele estava num intervalo, portanto não podiam ligar e arriscar atrapalhá-lo quando ele estava ocupado.

To: Yamashita-kun

From: Shige

Yamashita-kun, tudo bem? Não deixe seus pensamentos te cercarem e sugarem sua energia, ok? Lembro de Keii-chan comentar preocupado um dia sobre você ficar para baixo quando NEWS fica muito tempo sem se encontrar quando você está atolado de trabalho para poder encontrar seus amigos... Talvez a parte do NEWS seja um exagero? Porque é suspeito ouvir isso especialmente vindo do Koyama, o Member Ai em pessoa, né? rs. De qualquer forma, boa sorte no seu trabalho!

Member Ai... Talvez Koyama não esteja exagerando desta vez. Lembrando de todas as bagunças que aprontaram, e quantas vezes foi obrigado, como líder da banda, a pedir desculpas para vários staffs pelos incômodos causados, YamaPi se sentiu verdadeiramente grato por estar em uma banda. É verdade que não gostava nem um pouco no começo, mas com o tempo aprendeu a dar a devida importância que devia a essa banda que foi uma das principais causas de seu amadurecimento. Como ídolo, e principalmente como pessoa. Sua carreira solo nem ao menos podia se comparar com NEWS. Era terrível ver aquela sala que antes era cheia de barulho e bagunça se transformar em um vazio e frio cômodo silencioso. Balançou a cabeça para espantar aquelas lembranças desagradáveis. Esperou mais um tempo. Seu celular continuou quieto. Estranhou, e franzindo o cenho, ficou encarando o celular, até que a assistente do fotógrafo o achasse e o dispensasse.

Depois disso, seu dia seguiu com uma entrevista, participação em um programa, mais uma photoshoot e agravação do novo episódio do dorama que estava fazendo. Mesmo com o dia corrido, não largava do celular e a cada minuto olhava o visor para checar se havia chego alguma mensagem. Alguma coisa estava errada. Praticamente todos do NEWS mandaram mensagem, menos uma pessoa. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Em qualquer ocasião ele seria o primeiro a fazer um alvoroço e certamente o primeiro a mandar um e-mail, seguindo de pelo menos mais uns cinco só para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem mesmo. Engraçado como não recebeu nada até agora. Bom, ainda havia uma pequena... Quer dizer, uma grande chance de que ele perdeu o celular e estaria até agora tentando achar desesperado. Sim, uma grande chance. Afinal de contas ninguém conseguia superá-lo nesse quesito de desastrado.

Quando se deu conta, o dia já havia terminado, estava a caminho de sua casa já e nada de e-mail nenhum chegar. Havia sido esquecido? Talvez o outro também estivesse tendo um dia ocupado demais, por isso não pôde mandar nenhuma mensagem. Sentiu-se um pouco desapontado. Não que fosse fazer escândalo porque parecia que o member ai deles havia falhado, mas era um pouco... Na verdade era péssimo se sentir esquecido. Mesmo que não fosse nada importante como o dia do aniversário, natal ou qualquer coisa especial. Mas ainda sim se sentia um pouco traído. A pessoa que mais se orgulhava do member ai deles foi a que falhou? Era imperdoável. Um pensamento infantil, mas que não conseguia evitar. Fechou a porta da entrada, mal se dando conta de que a luz da casa estava acesa ou um par de sapatos extra na porta de entrada. Caminhou até o sofá, se jogando em seguida, suspirando pesado e passando as mãos no rosto de olhos fechados.

-Teve um dia duro? Entendo... O que prefere fazer? Descansar um pouco no sofá, jantar ou tomar banho primeiro?

Levou um susto que o fez erguer um pouco do sofá, podendo ouvir o riso da visita inesperada.

-Desculpe. Não quis assustá-lo, mas pensei que já sabia que eu estava aqui.

-Keii? O que faz aqui? -perguntou um pouco sem acreditar, apesar de o avental azul em torno de sua cintura e a concha que trazia na mão já responder sua pergunta.

-Achei que você fosse ter um ataque de stress e ficar para baixo... -respondeu indo para a cozinha e quando voltou, esteva sem a concha em mãos- aí pensei em te mandar um e-mail, mas não ia adiantar muito, não é? Quer dizer, eu sei que todos os outros devem ter mandando uma mensagem, mas isso só iria adiar um pouco o tempo até outra recaída porque o stress ainda está acumulado, certo?

-Ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar...

-Deixa eu terminar de falar – sua frase era impaciente, em contraste com seu tom de voz doce que soava divertido – sente-se. Deixa eu mostrar a massagem que aprendi a fazer esses dias. -somente quando Pi se ajeitou e Koyama pôde começar a massagem, retornou a falar – Como eu imaginei que você estava se sentindo solitário esses dias, vim te fazer companhia aproveitando que tenho dois dias de folga começando amanhã.

-Então você resolveu virar minha babá?

-Eu tento cuidar de todo mundo, e você faz parte da banda. Logicamente que eu iria querer tentar te ajudar em algo Yamapi. - Ouvindo a risada de Yamapi, Koyama o olha curioso – que foi?

-Nada... É só que... Quando eu cheguei em casa, o que você me perguntou... -riu mais um pouco – e ainda me recebendo de avental? Está parecendo mais uma esposa que uma babá sabia? - observou divertido sua companhia corar – Hum... Ganhei uma esposa e nem sabia disso? Se tivessem me avisado, com certeza eu ia voltar para casa mais cedo! - desviou de um leve soco que Koyama tentou dar em seu braço, aproveitando pra abraçá-lo – Arigatou ne Keii-chan.

-Ah... Não foi nada... - desarmado pelo repentino abraço, Keii-chan respondeu meio hesitante – Afinal de contas é o poder do nosso member ai, certo? - terminou de dizer sorrindo confiante enquanto Yamapi confirmava com a cabeça.

-Bom, então estou pronto para comer agora!

-Mesmo? Então deixa que eu trago até aqui... - Koyama tentou se soltar do abraço, sem resultado, voltando a encarar Yamapi – Pi, me solte senão não vou conseguir trazer a janta...

-Hum? Para quê? Pelo que eu saiba, a minha janta está bem aqui! -disse contente enquanto beijava a bochecha de Koyama, que tentava desesperadamente se soltar.

-Não! Pare com isso Pi! Pi, me solta! Wah! Não! Não toque aí! Não era para você estar exausto? Pi... Pi!

Com toda a certeza member ai era algo que não se podia subestimar. Era o que lhe dava forças e energia para continuar caminhando, mesmo que fosse de um jeito não planejado como estava sendo para Keii-chan...


End file.
